Many types of electronic or other devices utilize input devices to receive user input. For example, both electrical and mechanical watches may have crowns that allow a user to set the time, date, or operate other functions of the device. In the case of a smartwatch, a crown may be operable to manipulate a user interface, change modes of the device, or provide other inputs. Crowns may have many different designs, features, and appearances for functional and/or aesthetic purposes.